


The Brian Kinney Operating Manual

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Points of View, Short, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-21
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2018-12-27 13:50:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12082323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This series is a POV of certain characters as they find out about Brians condition. Justin (POV) forgets who he's dealing with.Major 408-409 spoiler.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I guess I forgot. Forgot who I was dealing with. Forgot about the Kinney Operating Manual instrutions as Michael put it. Forgot that with Brian nothing is ever easy. Forgot that when times get even the slightest bit tough, he pushes everyone he cares about away.

This time I really thought he meant it. The look in his eyes, the way he grabbed me. The words he said. I really thought I had lost him. All because of fucking Michael and his big fucking mouth. 

You know I tried really hard. I pretended like everything was hunky fucking dory and went on as if nothing happened. And Michael ruins it in one second. He says it just slipped out. But how can _"we know you have cancer"_ , accidently slip out? 

Well i'm not going to let Brian do this. So here I am stirring the damn chicken noodle soup. Waiting for him to come home. He'll probably try and kick me out again, but I won't go. I'm going to make that motherfucking piece of shit deal with the fact that i'm not going anywhere. And this time I won't forget who i'm dealing with. 


	2. The Brian Kinney Operating Manual

I feel like shit. I really do. I guess I just wasn't thinking when I told Brian that Justin and I knew. Or maybe I was. I don't know. I know that I'm over Brian. That I love Ben. But maybe a subconcious part of me still isn't quite settled with the fact that Brian chose the supposed one night stand over me. I guess I just forgot that Brian is still Brian and doesn't like people to worry or care about him in any sense.

It was like I was watching myself through someone else. My brain told me mouth to stop, but I just couldn't. Once I started speaking, I just couldn't stop. Then I brought Justin up and I really knew I should just shut up, but even then I couldn't. 

I saw Justin today, and the look on his face spoke volumes. Brian told him that he knew we knew. I never expected what Justin would say next. That Brian had intentionally kicked him out and never wanted to see him again. The sheer pain in his voice and the look in his eyes that at any minute looked like he might have a mental breakdown. He's 19 for Christ sake, and he's already been through so much. I'm going to fix this. I have too. 


End file.
